Thundercats sick days
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here are some stories for times when the Thundercats sick and feel under the weather. The other Thundercats try to help them feel better.
1. Chapter 1 Panthro

chapter 1 Panthro

Panthro was working at the computer at Cats Lair. He had the worst stomach ache. "Panthro breakfast is ready come and get it." Snarf said.

"No thanks Snarf I don't feel to hungry my stomach has been feeling kind of funny." Panthro said.

"Are you sick?" Snarf asked.

"I don't know but I don't feel like lunch." Panthro said.

"Maybe I can fix something that easy on the stomach for you," Snarf said.

"I just don't feel like eating." Panthro said.

"Well you need to eat something Panthro." Snarf said.

"I just thinking about eating makes me think I'm gonna..." Panthro said. Then grabbed a trash can and threw up. "Throw up," he said.

Snarf felt his forehead. "You have a fever Snarf, snarf get in bed." Snarf said.

"Oh okay," Panthro said. Panthro got out of his day clothes and climbed into bed.

Snarf told the other Thundercats Panthro was sick.

"Until he gets better he can't go out." Lion-o said.

"I'll make Panthro some broth to drink to settle his stomach." Snarf said.

"Good idea Snarf." Tygra said.

"I will talk to Pumyra to see if she can make Panthro some medicine for his stomach." Lion-o said.

"Good idea Lion-o," Cheetara said.

Lion-o took the Thunderclaw and headed for the tower of omens. He told Pumyra what was going on. "I see, I have just the herbs I need for Panthro's medicine." Pumyra said.

She crushed them up and gave it to Lion-o in a pouch. "Have Snarf boil this into a broth and have Panthro drink it." Pumyra said. "One small cup full every two hours." she said.

"Got it," Lion-o said.

Lion-o brought the medicine and told Snarf what to do. "He needs a small cup full every two hours." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Snarf said.

So the other Thundercats began to do Panthro's chores around Cat's lair some where easy other's were not.

"Boy Panthro's chores can be easier said then done huh, Wilykit?" Wilykat said.

"You bet ya," Wilykit said.

The next morning Panthro woke up and felt a lot better. "I feel as good as new, that medicine Pumyra came up with really works." Panthro said.

"Good to see you back to normal Panthro now we can get back to our normal duties." Tygra said.

"That is what I am looking forward too," Panthro said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Tygra

Chapter 2 Tygra

Tygra wasn't feeling well today. His nose was stuffed and he was congested.

He was tired too. He fell asleep at his desk in the lab. Then he was shaken awake by Cheetara. "Tygra are you okay? You were out like a light," Cheetara said.

"I don't know, I tired and my nose is stuffed and my throat is sore," Tygra said.

Cheetara felt his forehead. "Hmm, you do feel hot." Cheetara said. "You got a fever." she said once she took his temperature with her thermometer.

Tygra sighed he knew he had to go to bed. "Of all the times to get a cold." he said.

Cheetara told the others Tygra was sick.

"He should rest until he gets better," Lion-o said.

Tygra was sleeping in bed and Snarf made a bowl of warm soup for Tygra. Cheetara made a special tea her mother made for her when she got a cold.

Tygra was sleeping in bed then he woke up to knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

Cheetara gave him the cup of hot tea. Snarf brought in the tray of soup.

Tygra smiled he was grateful to have good friends.


	3. Chapter 3 cheetara

Chapter 3 Cheetara

It was a normal day a cat's lair. Cheetara wasn't feeling like herself. Her throat was so sore. "Man it feels like a pack of bobcats used my throat as a scratching post." she said.

She decided to call up Pumyra. "Okay let's take a look at your throat," Pumyra said.

"What's going on in here?" Lion-o asked.

"Cheetara has a sore throat," Pumyra said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

"You're throat is really red and irritated," Pumyra said. She felt her neck. "Feels a little swollen too," she said. She took Cheetara's temperature. "You have fever, Cheetara you're sick," she said.

"What do you recommend?" Cheetara asked in hoarse voice.

"Lots of rest, and fluids." Pumyra said. "Also try not to talk so much," she said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Pumyra told the other's Cheetara had a throat infection and should not be talking for a while.

"We should leave her alone and let her rest." Panthro said.

"Yes, she needs it," Tygra said.

"I have an old herbal remedy that will help easy her sore throat, it's a specail tea," Pumyra said.

"I can help," Snarf said.

"Then come on." Pumyra said.

They fixed up the tea and gave it to Cheetara. "Here Cheetara this should help your throat," Pumyra said.

"Thank you," Cheetara said.

"I will go make some soup," Snarf said.

"Thank you Snarf," Cheetara said.

"No problem," Snarf said.

Snarf brought in the soup a bit later. "It's good Snarf the warm broth soothes my throat," Cheetara said.

"That's good, well I let you finish up and rest," Snarf said.

Cheetara rested and the next day she came out of her room. "How are you feeling?" Wilykit asked.

"As good new,' Cheetara said.

"Great," Wilykat said.


	4. Chapter 4 Lion-o

Chapter 4 Lion-o

Lion-o had a lot to do today. He had to polish the sword of omens, help Panthro with the Thundertank, help Bengali with combat practice, help Pumyra gather herbs, go over things with Lynx-o, help Tygra with new experiment, help the Thunderkittens with berbil harvest, go on a run with Cheetara, and help Snarf with dinner. His schedule today was jam packed. So no time for relaxation.

"Okay now I better get started on what have to do today." Lion-o said. He polished the sword up. Lion-o felt hot and tired. "Boy is it just me or is getting warm in here?" he said.

He went to meet Panthro to help him with the Thundertank. "Lion-o can you hand me a socket wrench?" Panthro asked.

"Sure," Lion-o said. He grabbed a tool and gave it to Panthro.

Panthro took the tool and gave back to Lion-o. "Lion-o those are pliers. You know what socket wrench is, are you okay?" Panthro asked.

"Sorry, I think I'm okay," Lion-o said handing Panthro the right tool.

After that Lion-o went help Bengali with combat practice. Lion-o got knocked to the ground. "Lion-o you normally tell me to keep my head in the game and to focus." Bengali said.

"Sorry I just have a lot a to do today," Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o helped Pumyra gather the herbs she needed. "There, thanks for your help Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"You're welcome now I must go help Lynx-o," Lion-o said.

Lion-o listened to what Lynx-o had to say. "Thanks for telling me those things now I have to go help Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o maybe you should take break, you have had moments rest in few days," Lynx-o said.

"I'll be fine," Lion-o said. "Oh tonight we are all eating at cat's lair," he said.

"I understand," Lynx-o said.

Lion-o helped Tygra out and then he helped the Thunderkittens, he went on run with Cheetara and he helped Snarf with dinner.

Everyone was talking at dinner about different things at once. Lion-o stood up and said: "Can't we have some quiet?" He said. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry I just don't feel like myself," he said.

Pumyra took his temperature. "Yep you've got a fever, all you need is rest and quiet," Pumyra said.

Lion-o fell asleep right away.

"How's Lion-o?" Bengali asked.

"Looks like he just got a fever from exhaustion, what he needs is some rest and peace and quiet," Pumyra said.

"I see, I doubt Lion-o will do that he tends to have a lot on his plate," Tygra said.

"I have an idea, how about we split Lion-o's chores for the next couple of days while he gets some rest, then he can start doing his duties again once he is better," Snarf said.

"That is a good idea Snarf," Panthro said.

So the next day they started to do Lion-o's chores. They were tired after doing their chores and Lion-o's. "Man I can understand why Lion-o is so tired he's been having a lot of duties lately because he's been helping us with ours," Wilykit said.

"That probably explains why he's so tired he just wants to help us, on top of his normal duties he has been helping us with ours, so we must make him understand that he doesn't need to help us all the time," Lynx-o said.

The next morning they went into Lion-o's room. "I'm feeling much better today," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Pumyra said.

"We figured out why you have been so tired lately, you have been doing too much, you do your duties and extra ones while helping us, we don't need your help all the time, you are our friend and we appreciate your help. But your health comes first," Lynx-o said.

"I understand I was just trying to be a good friend and leader," Lion-o said.

"We understand," Tygra said.

"Next time I'll ask you if you need my help or wait for you to ask for help," Lion-o said.


End file.
